Always
by PurpleStar12
Summary: a story where Donna has a date and Harvey asks Donna to Marry him.


**Wrote this a few years ago (pre season 2) and put it up here, but took it down not long after as i felt it needed editing. **

**But after that scene in 4.08, i just had to put it back up!**

* * *

**ALWAYS**

Harvey Specter walked into the Pearson-Hardman office with the closest thing to emotion he would ever be caught showing, a mild satisfied smile. Last night was amazing, even if he did say so himself. He got all the information he needed with an added bonus. Now he just needed Donna to agree to his plan.

As he walked into his office his assistant was waiting for him in his chair with her feet up on his desk, there was a cup of coffee in one hand and files in the other.

Harvey took a moment just to look at her, she looked relaxed, she looked beautiful and her gorgeous red hair was down just the way he liked it. Harvey didn't want to dwell on the feelings that arose in the pit of his stomach when he thought about Donna. If he was a stronger man, well there was no point on dwelling on things that won't ever happen. He valued Donna too much to lose her, he was selfish that way.

Sometimes, if they hadn't been working together for as long as they had, he'd be worried that someone else would whisk her away.

"Donna, you're my star" this earned him a pout, "but what do you want?"

"Now Harvey what makes you _think_ I want anything at all?" she asked innocently.

"The coffee, the pout, the fact that you're in my office and have all my files typed up already" Harvey concluded with a smirk.

Donna smiled at that, "I have a date tonight and I need to leave early today."

Harvey didn't know how to feel about Donna dating. He wanted Donna to be happy and a couple of dates with the same guy he could handle. But any more than that, he was reluctant to admit, made that feeling in his stomach arise. Harvey hated ignorance, but in situations like this ignorance was bliss. He didn't want to lose Donna that was it, nothing more. They were friends, the best of ones, he could rely on her to be there 24/7 that's why he told himself that he didn't like her in long term relationships. The 'dates' as he refused to refer to them as anything else, cut in on that time, like Harvey said he's selfish.

Harvey schooled his face into one of shock "your cheating on me? How could you? I thought what we had was true love?"

"What can I say? You just weren't a satisfying partner and not only that but I know about your extra marital activities sweetheart."

Harvey gave her a look that said 'as if he would ever be unsatisfying'. "They meant nothing to me".

"sooo is that a 'yes Donna you may leave early'?" donna asked while vacating Harvey's chair.

"Maybe, do I get the coffee if I say yes?" Donna started to hand over the coffee before slowly retracting her hand.

This was too easy, usually Harvey would make a quip or two over whomever it was she was meeting.

"Wait, this is too easy, no, who is this guy? Or any sarcastic remarks over how no one can be better than you? what aren't you telling me?" she raised an eyebrow, "what do I have to do? It's a NO if it involves working for Louis"

This is why Harvey loves having Donna as his assistant, nothing gets by her. "I need your help!" he admitted.

"You always need my help"

"True, admit it, you wouldn't have it any other way"

Donna pretended to think about it

Donna was used to seeing Harvey in all kinds of moods but today she could tell he seemed pleased about something. The rare show of emotion in public combined with the suit he was wearing today made Harvey an appreciative view this morning. She didn't know why she kept doing this to herself. She'd known Harvey for 12 years now and knew nothing could ever happen between them as there was 'no going back' if it did.

Harvey Specter is a womaniser who would never settle for one women let alone one that wasn't supermodel beautiful or one that he didn't work with. Donna knew she was pretty some may even say beautiful she just wasn't into deluded fantasies which involved the mighty Harvey Specter, the city's best closer, to declare his undying love for her.

Okay, so occasionally in the early years of working together there may have been some fantasies that swung that way. Nevertheless, Donna wasn't a fool and she knew that Harvey would never feel the same way so she put a lid on those pesky feelings for her boss and over the years it became more manageable.

That's why she said yes to dinner with Mark Everett this evening. He seemed a nice enough guy, good looking, sweet and everything Donna wanted in a guy.

"It will involve you putting your superb acting skills in use and may even involve your Demi Moore tears" Donna loved acting and Harvey knew this would help him clench the deal. "You help me out and I'll let you leave early and come in late tomorrow. Deal?" Harvey stuck out his hand "Now give me my coffee"

Donna ignored the outstretched hand. "How do you know this isn't my cup of coffee?" she took a sip and tried to hide her disgust. Harvey drank his coffee dark, with no sugar or any type of sweetener.

"It's my job to read people, and your look of disgust just a second ago is all the proof I need" Harvey replied cockily.

"Whatever" Donna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

As Harvey sat down at his desk Donna placed his coffee down and perched on the edge of his desk. Donna stared at Harvey for a few seconds taking him in again. She loved the way he was always focused and determined to get his way no matter what.

With that thought Donna got off Harvey's desk and made herself comfortable on the sofa. It was also a good way to put some distance between them. She really needed to stop thinking about Harvey in that way.

Donna's date with Mark this evening will be a good way to reset the boundaries between work relationships and romantic relationships in her brain.

"Okay, I'm in. what is it I have to do?"

Harvey stared at Donna as she moved off his desk, which was weird as for a moment there Harvey would have said Donna seemed nervous and uncomfortable. He brushed that thought off; Donna would never feel that away around him.

Harvey looked directly at Donna and in a tone of seriousness asked Donna, "Marry me?"

* * *

Donna felt her heart flutter at those words, luckily being the great actress she is she schooled in her emotions quickly. "You took care of that remember?" she asked with a flirty wink.

"Well then I'm a very lucky man and I'm going to have to say no to you dating other men" as Harvey said that, he realised that he actually meant it. He didn't want Donna going out with other men.

"In that case it's a good job we're in an open marriage then isn't it?" she joked. "and that didn't answer my question. What do I have to do?"

"God, you're such a demanding wife" with that Donna gave him a look that told Harvey he'd better get to the point soon and crossed her arms over her chest. "okay, okay, you and I are going to pose as a married couple this weekend at one of the holiday resorts that my client, Tony Burkman is planning to take over, he doesn't think everything is as above board as the other party are saying and he wants me, us," he corrected "to go in as a rich couple just to confirm that everything is running smoothly. You in?" Harvey added a rare Specter smile at the end of his statement.

"Anything for the clients of Pearson-Hardman" Donna agreed.

"ouch, that actually hurt" Donna smiled at that "I'll pick you up at 7am, Burkman's assistant is emailing you the details as we speak."

"I'm on it" Harvey gave a nod and got back to starting on the day's work, Donna knew this to be a sign of dismissal, got up to leave the office.

"oh Donna" Donna paused and turned back around "have fun tonight and don't do anything I would" this earned Harvey a warm smile.

"well that doesn't give me a lot of wiggle room, but I'll keep it in mind" Donna gave Harvey a saucy wink and walked out of Harvey's office.

As soon as Harvey heard the tell-tale clicks of Donna's heels leave his office he stopped writing. Since the moment his client told him that he expected Harvey to go the extra mile, he knew this had the potential to end very badly. Of course Jessica was all up for the idea, the firm gained a lot of money from their business with Burkman, and of course Jessica could think of no one better than Donna to go along with him. Harvey, himself considered Donna right away, but quickly dismissed the idea. Pretending to be husband and wife with Donna would be hitting it too close to home and Harvey definitely didn't want to over think his relationship with his assistant. They worked well together, they occasionally argued but who didn't, it's what made them stronger and a better team than everyone else. Everyone knows Harvey Specter thrived on being the best.

Thinking about his and Donna's relationship had Harvey mulling over the possessive feeling he felt over Donna going out on a date. No matter, Harvey would just have to make sure that this 'Mark' fellow understands that in Donna's life Harvey always came first.

* * *

**hope you guys enjoyed this (it was mt first ever fanfic).**

**dont know whether to continue or just leave it as it is.**


End file.
